Shadow's Light
by Trishala Vardhan
Summary: OC 'fic. What if instead of Lucy someone else joined the guild? Follow Amaya Tsukino on her journey as a Fairy Tail mage seeking justice. Will Natsu, Gray and others be able to piece together her mysterious past and break through her walls? Find out.
1. The Boy On The Train

**Disclaimer: All characters except the ones I invent myself belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **I've always loved Fairy Tail a great deal—it's my favourite anime. I wondered if instead of Lucy, if a different girl was to join Fairy Tail; how the story would play out.**

 **Thus, this OC fic.**

 **This story will cover all the main arcs of the anime, with a little tweaking here and there.**

 **This will eventually turn into a romance—but I'm not telling any names yet!**

 **Please do review and let me know how you like the new characters, reviews are love and they mean a lot!**

CHAPTER ONE- THE BOY ON THE TRAIN

The boy is breaking my concentration.

As is his cat.

I glance up from my book as the train's lurching movement elicits a pained groan from the boy sprawled over the seat next to mine.

"Natsuuuuu," The blue cat whines.

I blink in surprise.

A talking cat.

Well, anything's possible in a land of magic.

"Pull yourself together," The cat demands.

"This is embarrassing!"

The boy only gives another groan in reply.

I eye the noisy pair with suspicion.

The boy—Natsu, as the cat calls him—has spiky hair the colour of cherry blossoms and a large white scarf wrapped around his neck that he clutches tightly.

For comfort, I suppose.

Lean, lightly tanned and well-muscled, he would have been handsome.

If not for the fact that his complexion resembles a toad feeling under the weather.

"I hate trains," He mutters almost unintelligibly, turning an impossible shade of sickly green.

The cat and I roll my eyes at the same time.

I attempt to return to reading my book, doing my best to ignore the unusual duo.

By the time the boy rolls onto the floor and turns from green to an alarming shade of puce, I give up.

It is impossible to read with the constant sound of his groaning, and besides...

The boy looks too miserable for me to leave him be.

I clear my throat.

"Excuse me," I say warily.

The cat turns to look at me.

The boy doesn't even move a muscle.

Since neither of them seem inclined to reply, I continue speaking.

"I couldn't help but notice that your friend seems rather sick," I tell the cat.

"I could heal him, if you like," I offer, a little hesitant.

The cat's eyes grow round.

"Really?" He chirps. "You can cure Natsu's motion sickness?"

 _Oh so that's what it was,_ I think.

"Well not permanently, but for the time being I can cast a spell that'll help him feel better," I answer, slightly amused at the cat's excitement.

"Natsuuu," The cat bats at his face.

"Look, this nice lady says she can heal you!"

The boy raises his head a fraction and eyes me blearily.

He mumbles something indistinct.

"I think that's a yes," The cat says. "Go ahead!"

"Okay," I crouch down on the floor next to the boy, placing my hand an inch above his unruly pink hair.

" _Percuro,"_ I mutter, watching as pale golden light from my palm washes over the boy's head.

I withdraw once the light fades, going back to my seat.

The effect is instantaneous.

The boy springs to his feet with a triumphant yell.

"It's gone, I don't feel sick anymore!" He exclaims, picking up the cat and whirling it around in excitement.

"Aye, sir!" The cat cheers.

He then turns around to look at me.

His eyes widen a fraction as he stares at my face, before moving away.

I blink as he sticks out his hand.

"Guess I got you to thank you for healing me, eh?"

I smile slightly as I shake his warm, calloused hand.

"It was nothing, really. You're welcome."

He grins at me easily, as if I'm not someone he just met, and I realize I'm right—without the sickly green complexion; he really is handsome.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm a wizard!"

"And I'm Happy, and I can fly!" The cat says, unfurling a pair of white wings and soaring over Natsu's head.

I repress a chuckle.

"I'm Amaya Tsukino. I'm a wizard too."

" Cool," Natsu says as he sits facing me.

"Are you part of a guild?"

"Ah, no," I reply. "I'm actually travelling to Magnolia to join one."

Natsu's eyes suddenly sharpen.

"Fairy Tail is the only guild in Magnolia. Is that where you're going?"

"Yeah," I say, perplexed as both he and the cat grin at me again.

"That's awesome, Amaya," Natsu beams at me.

Then he shows me his shoulder.

I freeze as I see the sigil of Fairy Tail stamped in red onto his skin.

"You're a part of the guild too," I note.

"Yup, and I can take you there!"

"Aye," Happy echoes.

My smile grows a little wider as the train stops.

"Thank you," I say, as we jump down.

I carry my luggage with ease as Natsu points out all his favorite places in Magnolia, occasionally interrupted by Happy, as he mentions his own as well.

(They all seem to be fish shops.)

"So, Natsu," I say as we keep walking.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"My magic is the coolest!" Natsu visibly gets more animated.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Dragon Slayer.

I stiffen, stopping dead in my tracks.

 _I thought there were no others..._

Natsu cocks his head at me quizzically.

"Eh, Amaya? We need to reach the guild soon, ya know. I'm hungry and Mira makes the best food!"

"Uh, right." I nod, hurriedly walking up to his side as my mind reels.

And then he asks the dreaded question.

"What about you? What's your magic?"

My mouth levels into a hard line as I consider my options.

If I tell him the truth, will he turn me away in fear and repulsion like all the others?

Can I, should I, lie to him?

But somehow, as I look at his open face, I cannot bring myself to don another web of pretense.

It slips out of my lips before my mind can stop me.

"Dark Dragon Slayer."

Natsu and Happy's faces form an identical 'O' of shock.

In other circumstances, I would have found it funny.

"You're a Dragon Slayer too, that's amazing!" Happy glides over my head.

Natsu stares at me.

"Huh." He says, a slight crease between his brows.

And then his expression clears and he smiles at me.

"Well, that's awesome! We're going to have so much to talk about. But first, I need food. Come on, we have to hurry!"

And with that, he grabs my arm and drags me off at a near run.

 _Who is this boy?_ I wonder.

Does he not fear Dark Magic?

Does he not know all that it means?

Perhaps not.

But maybe...

Maybe he, like his guild; is different.

When I look at the guild hall that represents so much of what I have lost, despite all logic, I cannot help it.

I cannot help but hope.

 **Reviews are love!**


	2. La Belle Mort

**Disclaimer: All characters except those I invent myself belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **This story will mostly be in first person, but for the sake of introducing Amaya to the guild, this particular chapter will be in third person.**

 **Check the cover image of this story—that's exactly what Amaya looks like!**

 **Please do review and let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER TWO- LA BELLE MORT

The Fairy Tail guildhall was rowdy as usual.

The members sighed as the door opened with a loud crash, heralding the arrival of their Fire Dragon Slayer, knowing things were only about to get rowdier.

"Everyone, I'm home!" Natsu yelled. "And I totally destroyed that monster, it was easy!"

"Probably destroyed half the town along with it too," Someone muttered.

"And look who we brought back with us!" Happy piped up along with him.

This sparked the attention of the guild, which refocused their attention on the newcomer.

She had skin the colour of fresh cream and a tall, athletic body, dressed in a simple black tank top and shorts.

Glossy black hair tumbled down her back in waves, and she surveyed the room carefully through her clear, cobalt blue eyes that were fringed with long, dark lashes.

Full, red lips flattened into a level line; the girl moved fluidly, gracefully, towards the bar.

The guild was struck by her beauty as she passed them by, stopping before a small old man atop the bar table.

She bowed her head.

"Master. I've kept my promise."

The man was one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Fiore, Makarov Dreyar- the guildmaster of Fairy Tail.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the girl.

"That you have, Amaya."

Natsu started in surprise.

"Oi Gramps, you know her?"

The Master snorted.

"How could I not, boy? Half of Fiore knows her. The independent mage La Belle Mort, they call her—the one who brings eternal darkness to her enemies—the avenger of evil, Amaya Tsukino."

"This girl's La Belle Mort?" Several people chorused in shock.

To be sure, she looked too delicate.

Her fearsome reputation, however; said otherwise.

The girl shifted, seemingly uncomfortable with the lofty introduction.

"The name is a little fanciful for my liking," Amaya admitted in low, mellow tones.

Natsu blinked at her, nonplussed.

"What does that even mean, La Belle Mort?"

"Tch," Said a black-haired boy, wearing nothing except a pair of boxers.

"That means The Beautiful Death, you illiterate dumbass."

"Shut up droopy-eyes!"

"Fire-breathing idiot!"

"Half-naked pervert!"

A violent flurry of both insults and blows were exchanged between the two boys as they rolled about the floor.

A gentle laugh caused Amaya to notice the pretty, kind-faced bartender with silver hair standing near her.

"Gray's an ice mage, you see," The bartender sweetly explained.

"And since Natsu uses fire, they're like oil and water; always at odds."

"You must be Mirajane," Amaya said, holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, call me Mira, dear. Where would you like your mark?"

Amaya considered the question as she watched Gray and Natsu, still brawling on the floor.

Lips twitching, she answered. "Just below my collarbone."

Mira fetched the member stamp, marking Amaya as a member of Fairy Tail.

The stamp appeared in a pretty shade of heliotrope.

For the first time since her arrival, something like a spark lit in Amaya's eyes.

"Thank you," She said.

"Look out!" Someone yelled behind her as Gray sent Natsu flying—straight towards Amaya.

Natsu, enveloped in a ball of fire, torpedoed towards the new mage.

Unconcerned, Amaya performed a neat flip, landing a meter away.

Stretching out an arm, she caught Natsu by the back of his scarf, preventing his fall.

"Might want to watch where you're going," Amaya said drily, setting him back on the floor.

Natsu gave her a wolfish grin as he launched himself at Gray again.

She shook her head as she watched the pair fight again.

"Amaya."

"Yes, Master?"

"Did you find him?"

She froze, hating her answer.

"No. I didn't. But my training is complete, and... I could not stay away from this place any longer. Much time has passed, and..."

"It has been... hard," Amaya conceded.

"But I will keep looking till I find him. That is my oath."

Makarov's eyes were gentle as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You will not be alone any longer. Your troubles are over, child."

As she remembered all that had taken place in the span of a few short years, her eyes darkened.

' _You will be the key to my success. I will come back for you, precious one..._.'

"No, Master," Amaya whispered.

"I think they've only just begun."

 **Reviews are love!**


	3. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Disclaimer: All characters except those I invent myself belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Back to first person now. A little teaser into Amaya's brain.**

 **The italicized part before the chapter belongs to Erin Hanson.**

 **Please do review and let me know what you think!**

 _It's said she's made of storm cells_

 _And a wild wolf's hungry heart_

 _That she's learnt the lightning's secret_

 _To ripping darkened skies apart_

CHAPTER THREE- HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT

I dream of him again.

Of them both.

The one who was my greatest ally.

And the one who is my greatest enemy.

Even as my body tightens, curls in on itself in preparation for the painful onslaught; the process is mechanical—almost resigned.

As though I have become resigned to this grief.

" _Get back!" He screams, pushing me away so firmly I stumble and fall._

 _I growl in protest. "You're not strong enough to take her."_

 _He meets my glare with his own._

" _Neither are you."_

" _Squabbling in a middle of a duel to the death?"_

 _The unearthly woman bares her teeth in a razor sharp smile._

" _Arrogance does not suit weaklings."_

 _Anger surges through me, and I launch myself at the attacker._

 _Only to find myself rebounding against an impenetrable wall._

 _A null shield._

 _I turn my betrayed eyes towards him accusingly._

 _He smiles sadly._

" _Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I cannot see you hurt."_

" _Aw, look at that," The woman croons with fake sympathy._

" _Little warrior boy is trying to save you."_

 _I grit my teeth, straining against the barrier, even though I know it is futile._

 _His magic is equal to my own._

 _And yet, he will not let me fight with him against this witch- woman._

 _She sinks into a crouch, and I crash against the wall, screaming in panic and a bone-deep sense of foreboding._

 _Dark blue magic energy pulsates in her hands._

 _He turns to look at me wistfully, and gives me a familiar, crooked grin._

" _I did promise to protect you; didn't I, Ami?"_

" _LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW," I yell, thrashing uselessly against his shield._

 _His cursed speciality—null shields: the power to cancel out a wizard's magic._

" _Live well, my little hellion," He says gently._

" _Remember I love you."_

 _My mouth pops open in shock and rising fear._

 _He has never said that before._

 _Ever._

" _Always-"_

 _But I will never hear the rest of that sentence; as the she-witch's magic rays rip my dear, foolish protector apart._

 _The null shield collapses._

 _My scream is so loud; the trees in the clearing seem to ripple._

 _I dash across the grass, gathering up the broken remains of his body and cradle them in my arms, rocking back and forth._

 _The grief is blinding._

" _NO!" I shriek. "DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!"_

 _I do not know if the slickness coating my arms belongs to his blood or my tears._

 _This is my fault._

 _When I hear the cold, distant laughter I realize his killer is still here._

 _I stagger to my feet, gently setting his body down._

 _My lips pull back from my teeth in a savage grimace._

" _I. Will. Kill. You." I snarl._

 _The witch only laughs some more._

" _Kill me or not, it makes no difference to me, little stripling."_

" _I was ordered to kill the boy and leave you be."_

 _As I hear the words, I freeze._

 _Ordered._

 _To._

 _Kill._

 _Him._

" _Who?" I jump at the witch, desperately clawing at her, at any part of her, half-crazed as I am with grief and pain._

" _I will never tell you; seraphim scum!" She spat._

 _I see red as I look at his pitiful body again._

 _The ground shakes under my feet as I release the magic power within me._

" _ROAR OF THE DARK DRAGON!"_

 _But even as the billowing tornado issues from my mouth, I can see it is too late._

 _The witch extinguishes her own life force and withers away; taking the secret of who murdered my only support in the world with her._

 _He is dead._

 _There is nothing left for me to do but sink to my knees and shred my own throat with my howls._

I jerk awake, my eyes flying open as the nightmare recedes; breathing heavily.

I brush my hand against his photo in silent regret as I step out into the dark balcony, breathing in the night air.

The night always calmed me— I braced myself against the wall as I let my eyes flutter shut.

Three years later, and the grief was just as sharp.

I had ravaged my body training, waiting, learning—preparing for the time I would avenge him.

I had hidden my sorrow, my rage, my hate under an indifferent mask, biding my time, watching, waiting.

Always watching.

A wolf in sheepskin.

I had travelled all over the land, searching for clues as to whom the witch had served.

All I had gleaned was that he had been male, a powerful, evil mage—that no one had seen or heard of in decades.

Still.

I clenched my fists, watching as the knuckles turned white.

The loss was as devastating as it had been three years ago, and I gritted my teeth.

 _No tears,_ I told myself.

 _None till he is found_.

Because I would find him.

The killer of my happiness.

Yet I could not hold it in any longer, not anymore, tipping my head back as I released a fierce cry into the sky.

A single name.

It spoke of desolation, of death- of despair.

It spoke of revenge.

"YURI!"

I would find and destroy him, the one who had ended Yuri's life.

I would find him, or die trying.

~Fairy Tail~ ~Third Person PoV~

Far, far away in a shack on the outskirts of Magnolia, the pink-haired mage's ears twitched as he heard a loud feminine cry ringing through the night.

It was a clarion call of challenge—of retribution; and something in Natsu's blood rose in response, as if recognizing a fellow spirit.

It sounded like a promise of death.

Like the roar of an avenging dragon.

Natsu cracked one eye open.

It also sounded suspiciously like Amaya...

 _Nah. Must be dreaming..._

His eyes drifted shut, the roar still ringing in his ears.

 _I hear ya, dragon._

 _Maybe we can fight together sometime..._

Natsu slumbered on.

 **Reviews are love!**


End file.
